Rebirth
by AW Universal
Summary: Harry is different, in ways no one has ever imagined. He learns more about himself and others.
1. Default Chapter

Rebirth by AW Universal  
  
HP is not mine.  
  
CH 1: Birthday/ Prologue  
  
Harry was watching the clock, waiting for midnight. It would be his birthday and the gifts from his friends would be arriving soon. In reality, it was an excuse to not go to sleep yet. He was now living a nightmare; Voldie had come back and he wanted revenge on Harry because at age one Harry had been able to throw the killing curse right back at Voldie. Now, every noise, every sound, from heavy breathing to the squeaky step, sent Harry whirling around. The Dursleys thought that Harry was scared of them.  
  
'Being with the Dursleys is much better than being near or with Voldie.' Harry thought again. 'Darn it! Hurry up midnight! I want something to do besides reread my school books for the zillionth time!'  
  
Harry could only hope and pray that Voldie wouldn't find him any time soon. He wasn't going to have any peace until Voldie was dead and his death eaters were stopped. 'Maybe I should write a couple more feet for my potions essays. That way he can't take points off for it being too short.'  
  
Harry focused on the clock, trying to get his mind off his persistent, ever- present thoughts. He blinked; the clock read 12:01. He turned toward the window in time to see 10 owls fly in. Two of them were carrying a trunk, which landed with a thud. He didn't move, for fear of waking up the Dursleys. Dudley gave a big snore and Harry breathed easier. He untied all the letters and packages and the owls flew off. Hedwig and an unknown owl were the only ones left. Hedwig went to her cage once freed from her delivery. The last owl was on the floor. Once freed, the owl looked at Harry, bowed, and flew off. Harry wanted something familiar and went to Ron's gift first.  
  
It was a broom case with a letter going on about his new dress robes and Harry hopefully coming over to stay. Hermione's was a book on defensive and offensive tactics and a letter warning him to be safe. The letter from the Weasley's said for him to stay safe and that everyone pitched in to get him the trunk (A/N: It is like Moody's.). The twin's letter told him that their gift, a sample of everything they'd made so far, was in the trunk and that they did as asked and got Ron new dress robes. Hagrid sent a sword of all things. His letter said it was a giant's dagger and that Harry needed to be very, very careful. Sirius sent a gold necklace and a gold band ring with a letter explaining that the jewelry was charmed to deflect most spells except for the Unforgivables, but he still needed to be cautious. Moonie also gave him a necklace; only this one had clear beads on it. His letter explained that each bead could be assigned to a person and they'd have the protection of the gold jewelry and he'd need to tell Madame Pomfrey about the jewelry because they block healing spells as well as harmful ones and a note to stay safe. His Hogwarts letter said he was a Perfect and his school list was longer than ever. 'Sheesh! Everyone's warned me "to be safe!" Don't they think I KNOW!!' Harry thought. The only thing left was the tiny box. 


	2. 2

Rebirth by AW Universal  
  
HP is not mine.  
  
CH 2: The Letter  
  
Harry went to pick up the tiny box. As soon as his hand brushed it, it enlarged, knocking him over in the process. Harry stayed still until he heard Vernon's and Dudley's snores. He slowly stood up and stared at the box. It had no opening: no lid, no flaps, nothing. When Harry gently touched it, the top disappeared and he jerked back in surprise. On top was a letter. The next thing he knew, the letter was in his trembling hands. After a deep breath, he opened it, totally unprepared for the sudden turn his life would take with this letter.  
  
Hello there!  
If you're reading this, then you're me. Forgive me I'm Merlin. Yes, Merlin. You see, as I grew older so did my magic. Even on my deathbed, my power and magic continued to grow. I could not let my magic die and evil live, so I cast a spell to make me be reborn when I would be needed. You would have been born with the same amount of magic and power that I died with. Even in your life, our power and magic has been increasing. You received this on your fifteenth birthday because the barriers I placed on myself are now gone and you must realize the new strength and power you have. You must learn to control it.  
Open the slim black box with the white ribbon and place your wand and that wand in your wand hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry did as requested and stared in surprise as the two melded together to form one. He turned back to the letter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Surprised, aren't you? Well, you may be me, but you grew up different. The wand you are now holding is the perfect blend of old and new for you to use. Next, open the large blood red box.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry couldn't continue as the letter halted. Inside the specified box were robes. As he was about to rummage through them, Harry noticed more writing on the magic letter. He set each item aside as he read about them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The top one is a black winter cloak. The next one is a mauve spring cloak, followed by a light gray summer cloak. The next three are sleeved versions of the first three. Next is a black leather cloak. The rest are robes in black, mauves, reds, dark blues, and dark greens in regular cloth, velvet, satin, silk, and other materials save wool as I can't stand the stuff. Past the robes are fabrics in different colors and materials for you to make your own clothes. Already made items will fit themselves to you automatically so there is no need to ever get new ones.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the clothes he sent were decorated save the leather cloak. Some had stars or vines on them. Others were glittery or edged or had patterns of sorts on them. The box seemed to have the same charms on it as the Wesley's car did, and he couldn't even describe all the different types of material let alone the designs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the soft bag is a wand holder. You need to wear it around your waist until morning before placing your wand in it. The wand holder needs to adapt to you, your life and your magic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry immediately put it on. He wanted to have his wand with him at every moment. The wand holder was very plain: thin, long, and a dull brown-gray in color. He again turned to his letter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The gray speckled box (A/N: think briefcase) has several knives in silver, steel, and wood, as well as a dagger. All are spelled to stay sharp. If you wish to wear any out, you'll need to cast a notice-me-not spell on them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the box were six of each kind of knife, one for each arm and two for each leg, and the dagger. Each was the size of a butter knife and in its own dark brown holder. Harry picked one up and it enlarged to its normal size. The dagger, enlarged, was about seven and a half inches longer than the knives. The handle was made of a soft dark brown/ black hide and the blade was silver in color and harder than diamonds and had slight waves to it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The small gray-specked case (A/N: about ½ sheet of paper and 1-1 ½ in depth) has four dark brown bands, one per limb. They'll magically fix to you and the holders will attach to as well as stay knife size on the bands and enlarge when you pull them out. Now, open the black-lidded box.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside was a gold and silver speckled egg. Harry gently brushed his hand over it, barely touching it. He was shocked when it cracked. A little silver bird with three gold feathers on its head and its wings edged with gold looked up at him and gave a short quiet musical note that reminded him of Fawkes. Disjointed, Harry looked at the letter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is Renata, my pet phoenix. This isn't a regular phoenix; it's a royal silver phoenix. They have the same abilities as regular phoenixes and more. They have a telepathic link with their master, which lets both communicate not only feelings but also important issues about life. They can become invisible, transport through time and space instantly, and have the ability to fly through solid items; they can also share their abilities if they so choose. There are more than I know.  
Now, there is a tiny package next to the egg. Open it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry saw the package and ripped it open. Inside was a golden ring. The top was a clear stone with a phoenix engraved and three red flames in it. 'How was this made?' Harry thought as he slipped it on his right ring finger. He went back to the letter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This ring is very important. You see, before I died, I created a group to stand against evil forces, which should still exist. Find a respected adult and ask him about the Order of the Phoenix. The ring is a symbol of the creator and leader. All members should have the Order's insignia, a two-inch phoenix, outlined near the elbow. The Order consists of all peoples who are willing to oppose evil. The mark can't be duplicated, even with polyjuice potion or other such spells. If said person wishes to leave the Order or turn from good, the mark will disappear and all memories of the Order with it. The mark also ensures that the Order is only spoken with other members and if overheard, a different conversation is heard. The mark only works for our spies and cancels some pain from dark persons' attacks.  
Meetings vary by leader. I would start with missing members and reasons why they were missing. All present members would then give all information gathered or missions they've returned from. Recent evil deeds and possible future attacks or marked persons were next. The next meeting is scheduled at the end. If you still don't get it, you are now the leader; your mark was imprinted the instant you put the ring on. If you don't believe me, look at your inner elbow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry blinked and jerked up his right sleeve. Nothing. He wanted to laugh but couldn't until he checked both elbows. There, on his left elbow, was the phoenix insignia. Harry sat there, staring at it for almost five full minutes. Still a bit dazed, he picked up where he left off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's a lot to take in, but it is your responsibility. Now, the ring is also a transporter, it takes you to an assigned area or place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'A portkey?' Harry thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's a group trying to get it called a portkey or something. Anyway, the ring is already set for my, well, our home. The location isn't known so it is safe. You may add two other locations to the ring. The incantation is admoveo fero ferre tuli latum then state the name of the place. Now, most transporters are set to activate at a certain time. However, because the ring can't be taken off, there is no time set on it. To activate it, just think to the ring to take you to the place in mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Hogwarts is one of them, but I don't know about the other one.' Harry thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, there is a black box with a handle. Don't touch it yet. Inside is a deadly and evil creature, a Madoushi. There is no way to kill it; the old death spells and the newly founded Avada Kanda don't work. Instead I put it under a sleeping spell. As soon as you touch the cage, it will awaken. Try to find a way to kill it. Deal with it carefully.  
The last items in box are books. A few of the subject matters are wandless magic, healing magic, history, prophecy, true division, charms, potions, transfiguration, animal transformation, teleportation/ apperaiton, sources of magic, masking magic, and physical training. There are more books at our house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Only one thought ran through Harry's mind after reading the last three sentences. 'No more dreams.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before I end, there are a few things you need to know. The first is that I can turn into a royal silver phoenix at will. You will have my animal as well as your own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I'm an animagus?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The other is that I, or should I say we, are mages. A mage is one who is magically advanced than his peers or age group. Also, as I was trying to learn more about magic, I came across an Elf. I ended up living with the Elves for seven years. You have the knowledge I gained during that time. Use it wisely.  
  
Merlin  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&*  
  
Sorry about the lack of updates. It's hard to write when you're always at work. Anyway, Renata is a female name, Latin in origin, which means reborn. The closest meaning to Admoveo fero ferre tuli latum is to move to bring to a place or person. It was the best I could make out from the stupid translation site. Anyone know of a good readable Latin translation site, let me know please. Sorry about any spelling mistakes. 


	3. 3

Rebirth by AW Universal  
  
Don't own so don't sue.  
  
CH 3: Pets  
  
Harry didn't want to think about the mage, Elf, and Order right then. He'd deal with that later. He wanted to look at those books. To do that, he'd have to move the cage. His hand hovered over the cage for a split second before grasping the handle and jerking it out of the box. Instead of hearing animal noises, Harry heard.words.  
  
"~Stupid human! Can't even be woken up nicely, noooo, I HAVE to be woken up rudely. Not even an apology. These humans have no manners whatsoever..~"  
  
"~Sorry about that.~" Harry interrupted, glad to have someone to talk with. "~I haven't had much luck with evil. It always wants to kill me.~" Apparently, the Mandoushi was a kind of snake.  
  
"~You speak my .wait! You smell like.Explain!~" The snake spoke harshly.  
  
"~Um.what exactly do you want me to explain?~" Harry answered, automatically nervous. He was caught off guard by the harsh tone, which was so similar to his uncle's tone.  
  
"~You smell like the one who captured me, yet you speak my tongue. Why?~" It said icily.  
  
"~Well.the man who caught you was reborn as.um.me.~" Harry answered hesitantly, and slowly became more confident as his initial reaction faded. "~And the reason I can talk to you is because I gained some abilities from a dark wizard when I was a year old. One of them just so happens to be parseltongue.~"  
  
"~Who is the one that captured me?~" It asked.  
  
"~Merlin.~"  
  
"~I could tell this Merlin was a spoiled brat. He wouldn't accept the idea that different is not evil. You don't have those prejudge.~"  
  
"~Would killing because of a hatred be evil?~"  
  
"~Not evil, simply stupid and prejudice. Why do you ask?~"  
  
"~My parents were killed by Voldmort, who thought they were inferior. He.~"  
  
"~Then tried to kill you, correct?~" The snake heaved a sigh. "~If we are to continue this conversation, could we please be face to face?~"  
  
"~Oh! I'm sorry.~" Harry apologized, as he opened the box. The snake was a dull black with flecks of dark green and dark gray. Its head was 7 and one half in (19cm) long and about a half in (little more than one cm) in depth. It was about 9 ft (around 3 meters), including the head. After the snake was stretched along the cluttered floor, something came up off its back. With one flap, the snake was in the air.  
  
"~You have wings.~" Harry breathed dazed.  
  
"~Yes Master, I do.~" The snake agreed.  
  
"~Don't call me Master, I prefer Harry. What's your name?" Harry shifted the conversation to the snake. The snake smelt the panic coming from Harry, although it didn't know the reason or the cause.  
  
"~My name is Kishounaku, Harry.~" The snake stated as he settled on the bed.  
  
"~Is that a boy's or a girl's name? Why do you have wings? What's the closest snake species to yours?~"  
  
Laughing, Kishounaku answered, "~It doesn't matter to my kind as we are genderless. We create eggs alone and place them among a bird's clutch to hatch. I'd say the closest species is the basilisk, as we were created by the same man.~"  
  
At that Harry paled. Kishounaku noticed and asked, "~What's wrong Harry?~"  
  
"~If a human killed one, how would you feel?~" Harry replied shakily.  
  
"~A basilisk? They aren't the smartest snake around. They rely on someone else and were made to be killers. We Mandoushi are intelligent creatures while basilisks are basically mindless and need a master. Brothers we may be, but there is no lost love between us. Why do you ask?~"  
  
"~Well, during my second year at school, a basilisk was petrifying students. I killed the basilisk and the memory behind it.~"  
  
"~Memory?~"  
  
"~Yeah, Voldie's sixteen year old self that was preserved in his diary. He took over my best friend's little sister to open the chamber the basilisk was in.~"  
  
"~It wasn't even alive?!~" Kishounaku seemed impressed.  
  
"~It was trying to get a body by taking Ginny's life.~" Harry snapped.  
  
"~Was I wrong to think you weren't prejudice?~" Kishounaku asked coldly.  
  
"~No! But is taking one's life through a diary when the guy's not even dead, right? Is killing and torturing muggles, muggle-borns, and even his followers? Is trying to actually bloody rule the world? Is killing parents? Is trying to kill a baby that's not even a year old? Is enjoying murdering people right? Is it right to make a baby live in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years? To make him feel like he's lower than the dirt under one's feet? Is beating him right? Is making him cook and clean when he's only three years old? Is treating him worse than Malfoy's house elves? Is 'forgetting' his birthday for ten years? Is lying to him about his parents' deaths and himself? Is taking him to a world were he's only 'The Boy Who Lived?' Is it right that he's expected to defeat, no, kill Voldie? Is making him watch Voldie's evil every night? Is it fair that evil follows him around every year? That Voldie is back all because of me? That I fear for my life? That I'm always different?~" Then Harry fell back on the bed, choking back tears, hands covering his face. Kishounaku stilled during Harry's rant and now slithered beside him.  
  
"~Is this your life? What you just described?~" Kishounaku gently inquired. Harry could only nod. "~How old are you?~"  
  
"~Fifteen today.~"  
  
"~I would have thought you were eleven.~" Kishounaku paused then continued, "~When was the last time you slept?~"  
  
Harry thought a minute. "~Three, no, four days ago, but I've gone longer.~"  
  
"~How long?~"  
  
"~Ten days, I think.~"  
  
"~You need more sleep, Master.~"  
  
"~I told you, don't call me Master!~" Harry said with a bite to his voice.  
  
"~May I kindly ask why?~"  
  
"~Voldie's followers, Death Eaters, call him Master. It reminds me of him and I need to be reminded of him like I need to be branded with a cast iron.~"  
  
"~Very well then. Harry, could you please do something about that chick before I eat it.~" Kishounaku neatly changed the conversation.  
  
It was then, Harry realized the chick had been cheeping though the entire conversation. He picked up the phoenix chick.  
  
"~How do I get it quiet?~" Harry wondered allowed.  
  
"~Give the noisy thing some food and water then it will fall asleep.~" Kishounaku told him. Harry did as suggested and the chick promptly fell asleep.  
  
"~It should actually have feathers tomorrow and have some resemblance to a bird. In a few days, it could hatch an egg.~"  
  
"~What do you mean?~" Harry asked.  
  
"~Phoenixes tend to know if an egg isn't theirs and respond by destroying said egg. No Mandoushi has even been able to have a phoenix, normal or royal, hatch its egg. If you told it to, it would hatch my egg.~" Kishounaku heaved a sigh and continued. "~I'm the last of my kind, I'm sure.~"  
  
"~How's that? I thought your kind couldn't die.~" Harry voiced.  
  
Kishounaku laughed. "~We die alright, but we're immune to magic.~"  
  
"~Then why'd the sleeping spell work?~" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
"~The spell hit a cut I had. That's how he managed to catch me in the first place.~"  
  
"~Oh.~"  
  
Kishounaku stretched out across the bed and slithered into the air. "~Sorry to end this, Master Harry, but I'd like to catch a meal. You want me to bring you some?~"  
  
Harry shook his head and replied, "~I'm not into raw food. Just be back before sunrise though. And don't eat any owls.~"  
  
Kishounaku shrugged. "~Yes Master Harry.~"  
  
Harry watched Kishounaku fly into the distance. 'Well, the rest of the summer won't be as bad.'  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Kishounaku is Japanese and means scarce air. Actually, I combined the words for scarce, kishouna, and air, ku.  
  
Sorry it has been so long but school's a bitch and so is life for that matter. Thanks for all reviewers. Question: What's a "beta?" 


End file.
